


Soulmates, Cookies, and Rock Operas, Oh My!

by TaleasOldasTimeandSpace



Series: Yet Another Gratuitously Fluffy Darcyland Soulmate AU [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Darcyland, F/M, SHIP DARCY WITH ALL THE THINGS, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Strange Magic, WinterShock - Freeform, and makes all her friends watch it, bucky's in it for the cookies, darcy loves it, shameless plug for, trashy fairy/goblin rock opera is her jam, which is an awesome and underrated movie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 02:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace/pseuds/TaleasOldasTimeandSpace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy has cookie baking down to a science.  However, she didn't factor in meeting her soulmate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soulmates, Cookies, and Rock Operas, Oh My!

 

After intensive experimentation (for Science!), Darcy had determined that if she prepped her ingredients and equipment beforehand, the Strange Magic soundtrack was just long enough to make a triple batch of Famous Amos chocolate chip cookie dough, including cleanup.  If she wanted to actually bake the cookies she needed a little more time, but that was when she moved to the common room to watch the movie while they baked.

She was halfway through the soundtrack, and the cookies had been temporarily abandoned in favour of singing along at the top of her lungs into a spatula while the Bog King sang about being mistreated.  She adored the soundtrack as a whole, but any track that featured the melodramatic pine cone—voiced by the gloriously Scottish Alan Cumming—held a special place in her heart.

And if she sometimes pictured her soulmate as a tall, skinny Scot with a grouchy exterior that masked the fact that he was in fact a dork, well, that was a secret she would personally make sure Jane took to her grave.

 _‘I’ve been insuuuuuulted!  Disrespeeeeeected!  I’ve been mistreateeeeeeeeed!’_ she sang with Bog, twirling around the kitchen with a dramatic flourish.  She sucked in a breath to sing the final chorus, but choked on the air when she realized she had an audience.

Leaning in the doorway, arms crossed, with a lopsided smirk and a quirked eyebrow, was James Buchannan Barnes.  AKA Bucky.  AKA the Winter Soldier.  AKA yet another unfairly attractive human being that she was somehow living with and how was this even her life?!

She hadn’t actually met Bucky yet.  He didn’t interact with the other Tower residents that much, spending most of his time with Steve or Clint and Natasha.  Privately, she had dubbed the three of them Super Spy Assassins, or the Sspyssasins Three, but only Jane knew this.  While Clint would probably find it funny, she didn’t know Natasha well enough to determine what would amuse the Black Widow and what would result in Darcy’s untimely demise.  And, well, Bucky was the Winter Soldier.  She wasn’t sure if he’d gotten his sense of humour back yet.

Looked like she was about to find out, though.

 _‘This is the part where I fly off on a pair of dragonflies with my goblin minions,’_ she told him gravely as she added flour to the dough.  She glanced up just in time to see his eyes widen and his smirk broadened into a happy grin.

Pushing away from the door, he sauntered into the kitchen and braced his hands on the island across from her.  _‘You have no idea how long I’ve waited to hear you say that, doll.’_

She dropped the scoop into the dough, a fine cloud of flour poofing up and dusting her apron in white.  ‘Those are my Words,’ she told him.

He laughed.  ‘I’d hope so.’

‘You’re my soulmate.’

‘And you’re mine.’  He held a hand across the counter for her to shake.  ‘Bucky Barnes.  It’s a pleasure to meet you.’

‘Darcy Lewis.  And _believe_ me, the pleasure is mine.’  Instead of letting go, she used his hand to pull him around the island.  ‘Wanna help me make cookies?’  Winking, she added, ‘I need somebody to help me taste test.’

His eyes swept over the ingredients scattered across the counter.  ‘Chocolate chip?  I’m your man.’

She grinned.  ‘Yes.  Yes, you are.’

He bit his lip, suddenly uncertain.  ‘You’re not disappointed, are you?’  His left hand twitched, drawing her eyes to where it rested on the counter.

‘Well…’ She looked him up and down slowly, before taking both of his hands in hers.  ‘You’re not a Scottish stick insect, but I think you’ll do quite nicely.’  Stretching up on tiptoe, she pressed a delicate kiss on his cheek.  ‘Now grab an apron.  These cookies aren’t going to taste themselves!’

He gave her a crooked smile and a two fingered salute.  ‘You got it, doll!’

* * *

 

Darcy liked to start taste-testing the dough when it was still soupy—all to ensure that it turned out just right, of course, and in no way was it an excuse to eat as much dough as possible.  They took turns swiping fingerfuls of dough while Darcy explained the plot of Strange Magic and the soundtrack continued to play in the background.  When the second batch of cookies was in the oven and the kitchen was once again clean, Darcy pulled out her phone and called Jane.  ‘Jane!  Janie!  Drop whatever you’re doing—but not literally, of course, because it would probably explode—and come upstairs.  I’ve made cookies, and I’m officially declaring this a Strange Magic night.’

Jane groaned.  ‘Seriously?  We just watched that last week.  Why do we have to watch it again?’  Eomer-lookalike soulmate to the contrary, Jane was much more of a scifi and procedural cop show girl than she was a fairytale rock opera girl.  But Darcy loved her anyway.

‘Because it’s the best movie of all time, and my soulmate hasn’t seen it yet.’

There was a grunt.  ‘Fine.  But I’m only coming for the cookies—wait, what?  Soulmate?  You’ve met your soulmate?’

‘Fifteen minutes, Jane.  Be there or be square!’

‘Don’t you dare hang up on—!’

Darcy stuck her phone back in her pocket, ignoring the insistent buzzing that was Jane trying to get more details.  She grabbed a plateful of cookies with one hand and Bucky’s arm with the other.  ‘C’mon.  We can get the best seats on the couch and about ten minutes of quality cuddling in before anyone else shows up.’

‘You’re secretly terrifying, aren’t you?’

‘Yup!’  She grinned at him over her shoulder.  ‘We all have our special skills.  Mine are lulling people into a false sense of security with my baked goods and adorable good looks.  Then I get them to do whatever I tell them.’

He wrapped an arm around her waist, plopping on the couch and tugging her down next to him.  She promptly snuggled into his side.  ‘You didn’t have to bribe me with cookies, doll.  You had me when you started singing.  I guess you could say it was a _straaaange maaaagic._ ’

She wiped away a fake tear.  ‘You haven’t even seen the movie yet and you’re already singing the songs.  I’m so proud.’  Leaning forward, she snagged a cookie and munched on it contemplatively before twisting to squint up at him.  ‘But on that note, what are your thoughts on singing in public?  ‘Cause we could totally kill at karaoke.’

**Author's Note:**

> Darcy and Bucky absolutely kill it at Karaoke night (Darcy made Tony buy a karaoke machine, and makes all the Avengers attend, on pain of withheld baked goods). Bucky's rendition of Mistreated is as melodramatic as Bog's, and it always makes Darcy swoony. They do a mean Straight On duet, and their Strange Magic is almost unbearably sappy. Tony makes obnoxious gagging noises until he can put on Black Sabbath.
> 
> I was originally going to have this be another Darcy/Steve fic, but I feel like Bucky's a better fit. I think he would identify a little more with the characters.
> 
> On that note, if you haven't seen Strange Magic, watch it! It's adorkable. The animation is gorgeous, the songs are fun, and the story has a vaguely Beauty and the Beast plot that appeals to my love of all things Beauty and the Beast. Plus, Scottish!  
> If you're on tumblr, come say hi! I'm [taleasoldastime-andspace](https://taleasoldastime-andspace.tumblr.com/)


End file.
